The present invention relates to exercise equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to portable exercise equipment having user-defined variable resistance and substantially momentum free workout via one or more resistance poles or ropes attached tangentially to an elongated base member, the portable exercise equipment adaptable for use in conjunction with other exercise machines.
The popularity of personal exercise equipment has grown in the past decade at a feverish pace. As individuals' lives have become busier and more demanding, there is less time to spend going to the gym and completing a full, recommended exercise regiment. As such, more individuals are looking for exercise equipment that is efficient, effective, safe, and easy to store in their homes.
Numerous types of personal exercise equipment have been put forth, ranging from elaborate universal workout apparatuses to simple step boxes and dumbbells. Several of these personal exercise devices are portable, and others are stationary. The vast majority, however, are designed for a limited number of effective exercises.
Those known personal exercise devices designed for more effective body strength training, flexibility, cardiovascular health, or a combination thereof, typically involve various mechanical moving parts that may require regular maintenance and costly repairs if damaged. See, for example, Pilates' “Reformer.”
Further, typical personal exercise equipment relating to strength training, flexibility, cardiovascular health, or combinations thereof, include a resistance based on weights or tension cords. Resistance based on weights obviously dramatically increases the heaviness of the overall equipment, thereby limiting movement and storage. Tension cords may stretch beyond effective use over time, thereby altering the actual exercise to be performed, and eventually require costly replacement of tension cords.
Typically, exercise machines and devices are designed and built to provide training to a specific set of muscles. However, the present exercise device may be used in conjunction with other exercise machines to increase the range of muscle groups that can be trained at the same time on other exercise machines.
Thus, what is desired is a cost effective, portable exercise apparatus used in conjunction with other exercise machines in order to efficiently and effectively provide strength, flexibility and cardiovascular training to an increased range of muscles than the exercise machine would do alone.